Twisted Tales: Rapunzel
by lemony.club
Summary: After killing and consuming the giant fox (as well as getting down with that strange nympho girl wearing red for some weird sexy time), Naruto was forced to continue on his journey to find his archenemy – the enchanted bitch. He came across a manhunt, and being such a good and upstanding person he was, he decided to help them out. After all, the bounty did say – dead or alive!


**Twisted Tales: Rapunzel**

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I owned nothing. That's a good thing!

 **001 – Beauty & the Beast  
002 – Little Red Riding Hood  
003 – (You are up to here)**

 **The story thus far:**

After killing and consuming the giant fox (as well as getting down with that strange nympho girl wearing red for some weird sexy time), Naruto was forced to continue on his journey to find his archenemy – the enchanted bitch. He came across a manhunt, and being such a good and upstanding person he was, he decided to help them out. After all, the bounty did say – dead or alive. Nothing wrong with a bit of killing here and there to get the job done!

 **Warning:** If you don't want your childhood memory ruined, turn back now. The story is not dark, but it's super twisted. For one, the main character (Naruto) is kind of an anti-hero, sometimes downright villain in some cases from your perspective. Also, it's a smut so not for you little kids. Rated M+

* * *

 **=[Rapunzel]=**

The soldiers flinched when Naruto handed them the crown. "What?" he asked, completely unfazed by the new crimson coating upon golden surface. "It's just a bit bloody, that's all. You can wash it right off – like this."

His fingers and thumb smeared the blood and removed the gore, revealing the precious metal masked by them. The nonchalant act horrified the soldiers further. They had never encountered a person who treated death so lightly, and from the aftermath evidently in front of them, they never wanted to see him again.

"A bit…" the captain muttered and reluctantly took the offered crown up by its tip. Even if it belonged to the lost princess, the King and Queen would have his head for this. He obviously needed to make sure all that knew were silenced – somehow. Dead men tell no tales!

"I got the stolen crown back, killed the culprit along with a bunch of criminals… can I have my rewards now? There is a rewards right? The bounty poster said so. See? Right here," Naruto said and pointed at the poster with a huge red capital letter saying "reward" on it. The young man on the poster was a very handsome devil with a nice trimmed goatee. Too bad his head was carved in and became a bloody mess.

The bounty did say it was dead or alive. Dead was easier. For instant, they didn't try to escape.

Once the captain bundled the small crown for safe transport, he nodded and gestured one of his men forwards while remaining steadfast. He took a bag of gold from the soldier and tossed it to the blond with deep blue eyes. "I hope there will be no more dealing between us."

"Eh? Why? I thought it's a good transaction," Naruto said and holstered his double-sided axe around his back. He tilted his head to the establishment with its wooden door smashed in. Inside were reeked with blood, requiring the whole building to be burned as soon as possible.

"It was," the captain agreed. "But we do try to capture them alive whenever possible."

"I did try," Naruto said with a sigh. "I politely asked all of them to shut up and line up against the wall so I could tie them up. Instead of doing that, they shouted profanity and attacked me. I retaliated. It's only fair. I'm not going to stand there and get butchered. That hurts, you know."

Everyone was shocked. From his expression, Naruto honestly believed something like that would work, but after some thoughts on their part, they supposed there was no way to capture thieves without a fight. How he managed to kill them all without a scratch on his person was beyond them. Even the most seasoned knight would have a difficult time fighting that many men.

Perhaps he was that good.

"Also, the criminals around here are weird," Naruto added and weighted the bag of gold in his hand. It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't a small amount either. He could pay for a nice room in nearby town instead of sleeping with nature all the times. He could buy some warm, fulfilling grubs as well. And if he had some left, maybe he could get some nightly companion. It had been a while.

"Really weird," Naruto asserted. The weird one was him, but the captain digressed to save himself from a headache.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded and scratched his head. "They were all kind of singings, dancing and stuffs in broad daylight. Whack jobs. And if everyone do that all the time around here, I might go insane. I mean more insane – insaner? Not saying that I am. I'm sane, really I am."

"The more you said it, the more you aren't," a deep voice called out in his mind.

 _Oh shut up, furball! I swear if I knew this would happen, I wouldn't kill and eat you. Okay, I would still kill you though._

"Yeah, thanks for that," Kurama responded, making Naruto winced in annoyance. He didn't do anything wrong. There was a giant fox roaming the area, causing troubles for the population. Knowing that, it had to die. Killing a titanic monster was the right thing to do, and leaving a huge rotting corpse in the open was such a waste. It was a good kill after all, and he was mightily hungry at the time. He decided to cook and eat it, and now he was possessed by its spirit.

Karma! Naruto cursed under his breath. His expression changed returned to normal after a handful of seconds.

"I think I will be one too if I kept talking to you," the captain said and gestured his men to leave, but not before they'd burned the corpses along with the establishment. With the act, the isolated hangout for thieves and ruffians no longer existed in the world. Those that still remembered The Snuggly Duckling became a mere handful, and in a few more decades, none would recall it anymore.

No one would, except for Naruto. He remembered everything.

"Weird people," Naruto said after the soldiers headed back to their Kingdom. He gave a light shrug and continued on his way. As much as he wanted to search for his mother, he wanted to explore these lands as well as killing witches along the way. He hated witches.

After a couple of miles, the air became tingly. He looked at the sky, noticing that it was darkening. Dark clouds were swelling in size.

"Ah, crap. I don't want to get wet," Naruto muttered and searched for a place to keep dry. The place he found was hidden behind thick hanging vines. He wouldn't have paid any attention to it if it wasn't for the rain, and as soon as heavy droplets poured from the sky, he used the cavern as a resting place. The huge double-sided axe he carried around since the day his father died was used as a support and pillow.

The magical weapon was that handy.

"You do know that this isn't a cavern, right? It's an underpass of some sort. Shouldn't you check if there is a bear on the other side?" Kurama commented after a couple of minutes. Even though its spirit was stuck with its murderer, it could still see and feel the surrounding.

"I know it's not so can you be quiet. I want to get some sleep. I hadn't slept for three days now," Naruto mumbled and sighed heavily. He tried to get some sleep but eventually decided the damn fox was right. If there was a bear nearby, it would disrupt his sleep. Being mauled to death was of concern as well.

Furthermore, if there was a bear close by, he would have something to eat.

Naruto got up and checked the other entrance. It connected to a large clearing with a waterfall far in the distance. There was also a tall tower without any sign of entrance, causing him to raise a brow. Someone had built a tower here, and from the look of it, it was no ordinary tower.

"A witch tower?" Naruto muttered softly. From its height, one had to fly up there. Witches could fly. It was something he couldn't do, at least at the moment.

His blue eyes flickered as he tried to sense the surrounding for any kind of unnatural energies. Energies of the forest filled his being, strengthening his body and repairing any injuries he might had sustained, but it did not reduce the fatigue he had accumulated these past few days. When there was no unnatural energy in sight, he stopped the technique and returned back into the underpass. He dropped back down against the axe and snoozed.

Whatever that tall tower was, Naruto decided he would check it out when the sun was up. Sleep was more important. But by the time he woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. His stomach growled, demanding him to eat something.

"That's another great thing about being a spirit," Kurama commented. "You don't have to eat to live."

"Stop persuading me to commit suicide," Naruto growled. "I will do that and kick your ass once I hunt down every witch in the world! Or kill the bitch that cursed me. Whichever comes first since I have like eternity of time."

He hadn't aged since the day he was cursed. How long was that ago? He did not remember. His only real goal right now was to remove this curse and be with his beloved once more. They were separated by life and death. Such was his fate.

"You can't kill them all. It's useless to try," Kurama said. "Magic is everywhere, in everything. Even you have it."

"I don't have magic," Naruto snorted and picked up his huge axe. He ignored the annoying spirit trapped in his body and searched for something to eat. There were a few birds here and there, chirping playfully and chasing one another. He watched them for a moment, and soon enough, they were roasted over a small fire and filled his gut. At least they weren't talking animals. Those one screamed and begged when he skinned them. They were animals. And even if they could talk, they were still animals.

It was troublesome to think of them anymore than that. Naruto blamed stupid witches and fairies going about, cursing or blessing animals. It was like giving them the ability to talk and think intelligently was a good thing. It wasn't. They were a lot happier being ignorance. He was a lot happier when he was just a mortal.

"I sense something," Kurama commented.

"Hmm? You're being helpful, aren't you?" Naruto said and used one of the bird bones as toothpick. He sensed it too. A witch or an enchantress was nearby. He picked up his axe and sneaked about. In the shadow of a tree, he saw a woman headed out from the underpass and towards the tower.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Illusion doesn't work on you right?_

"Nope," Kurama confirmed. "And yes, that woman there is an old hag. Some kind of energy is keeping her young and youthful."

"I see," Naruto said and rubbed his axe. "Guess it's time to bash her head in."

"She's a witch, you know," Kurama commented.

"Now you're just being weird," Naruto said. The fox had never cared for him before. "And don't tell me things I already know. Witch, old hag, there's a different?" He used his honed stealth to stalk the woman and narrowed the distance whenever the chances arrived.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called out, oblivious to the fact that Naruto was raising his axe over her head to bash her skull in. "Let down your hair!"

There was a moment of silence. "Rapunzel! I'm not getting younger down here – ack!"

The hammer fell. Blood spurted and coated the axe en mass. Naruto blinked once. _Well, that was kind of easy. She didn't even notice me sneaking up on her. Shitty witch?_

"Shitty witch," Kurama agreed as black lines upon the axe glowed and sucked in the magic lingering in the blood. Since it did, Gothel was a witch.

"Coming mother!" Another voice called out from the tower. It was the voice of a young girl.

 _Mother huh? Time to bash another head in! With that thought,_ Naruto hid behind the tower, dragging Gothel with him since her head was stuck to the axe. Inside the shadow casted by the tower, he pulled Gothel body off his axe and readied to kill another witch. But before he could scale the tower with his power, long, flowing blond hair streamed towards the ground, forming a rope.

"Is that hair?" Naruto questioned and stared at the hair. Even if he could use it as climbing rope without the owner noticing, there was no reason to. He waited for the hair to retreat, but it did not.

"Mother?"

"She calling for her mum… bring her mum to her?" Kurama suggested sarcastically.

"I will let her see her mum in a minute," Naruto said and looked up at the tower. There seemed to be one way in, which was through the large window or door. He thought for a moment and holstered his axe. He picked up the basket that Gothel was carrying and approached the side of the wall. He stepped onto the walk and walked vertically up in.

Rapunzel gasped and fell backwards when Naruto stuck his head in. "Who are you!?"

"I'm a friend," Naruto lied. "You were taking too long so your mother left, saying there was something important. She asked me to give you this."

"Mother did?" Rapunzel asked. There was a great disappointment in her green eyes. She was going to ask her mother if she could go out and see the world for the first time.

"Uh huh, she did," Naruto assured as he climbed through the door. His eyes went to her long blond hair which passed through a hook along the wall so it could be used as climbing rope from the ground up. He sensed magic flowing through them. "Here you go."

Rapunzel accepted the basket without hesitation. It was her mother's basket after all, and there was no reason to doubt him. The items inside seem to shuffle around a bit, but since he was walking up against the wall, it must had been difficult to keep them upright. "How are you able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Walking up walls," Rapunzel asked.

"Just think of it as solid ground," Naruto answered with a grin. It was not that simple, but it was pretty much what he did now days. "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto, the greatest huntsman in the world!"

"In the world?" Rapunzel gasped. "Really!?"

"Yep," Naruto assured while he examined the interior. It was fairly large inside, housing bedroom, living room and a modest kitchen. Even so, it felt like a prison. "Why do you stay –

Rapunzel was in his face.

"Can you tell me about the world?" Rapunzel asked as she leaned closer. She wanted to know. "What's out there? Please tell me!"

"Ummm… a lot of things," Naruto said weakly. _Please get out of my face!_

"Like what?"

"Like… water that stretch on forever and ever," Naruto said. "It's called an ocean."

"An ocean! I know," Rapunzel said and showed him a drawing she made upon the wall and ceiling. It was graffiti to him, however. "Mother told me about all it. She also tells me about the stars, the sun and the moon, and how they touched the ocean each day."

"I guess," Naruto said.

"And the floating lights," Rapunzel added. "The lights filled the night sky every year on my birthday, but I could only catch a glimpse of them here."

"Floating lights… some kind of wisps?" Kurama asked.

"Umm… why not go and see them yourself?" Naruto asked and jabbed his finger at the window.

"I can't. Mother won't allow," Rapunzel said sadly.

"Well, your mother isn't here right now," Naruto said. _And she would never be, anymore; unless she can resurrect herself with her magic. Those bitches are super annoying to kill. I should go and burn her body and piss on her ash just to make sure._

"Why do you need to piss on her ash?" Kurama questioned. That wasn't necessary at all, and from what it had seen, Naruto only did it for fun.

"You can go, and she would never know," Naruto tempted.

"I can…?" Rapunzel said. "No… mother will know. She will."

"No, she won't, trust me on that," Naruto said. He examined her for a bit, estimating her age. She was young, about fifteen or so. That was incorrect. Rapunzel was turning eighteen. "And if she find out, I will take the blame so you have nothing to worry about."

Rapunzel still hesitated, causing him to flick her forehead.

"Ow! That was mean," Rapunzel rubbed her forehead.

Seeing that, Naruto believed her age was fourteen or less. "Here, I will make it better," he said and gave her forehead a kiss. "A kiss will heal anything."

Rapunzel blinked and touched her forehead. "Kissing will heal anything?"

"Yep. Don't believe me?" Naruto said and looked at his hand. There was a small scratch, drawing a little bit of blood. He must have gotten when he climbed in the window. "See this scratch? Kiss it," he said as he offered his hand to her.

Rapunzel giggled. Her hair could heal any kind of injury so such thing wasn't necessary. She gave it a kiss nonetheless, simply wanting to see if it worked. "It's not healing."

 _Is this girl serious? Let's mess with her a bit more._

"You have to mean it," Naruto urged. After a few more failed attempts, Rapunzel kissed the back of his hand passionately and deeply. By that time, the wound was already healed thanked to his regenerative power.

"It does work," Rapunzel said and held up his hand. Her fingers rubbed the spot where the wound use to be. "It's like my magic!"

"Huh?" Naruto uttered. She explained her power to him without reservation. She was very forthcoming with the knowledge. It was to the point that he wanted to knock some senses into her.

"We should sell her. With that kind of power, who needs doctors and practitioners?"

"That's cool," Naruto said. "There are a lot of people in the world with magical powers similar to yours and mine."

"Really!?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep," Naruto said and illustrated the wonders of the world he had explored. There were so many things he had seen that if he described even a small fraction of it, it would take the entire day. Before the sun set in the horizon, he took his leave to cremate Gothel before the bitch somehow resurrect herself.

Naruto didn't need to drag the corpse very far to find firewood, and by the time he set up a bonfire, it was fairly dark.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Rapunzel called out when she noticed the flames.

"Having a bonfire," Naruto said and used his axe to shift the firewood around the flames. It was to cover up the body. He did bash her mother's skull in after all. "Come down and join me. Do you smell that? It's cooked meat."

"Ahahahaha, nice," Kurama called out. It wasn't a lie. Naruto was cooking some bird meats for dinner.

Rapunzel still hesitated, but her curiosity won out in the end. She climbed out the tower, but slipped on her way down. She shrieked on her way down while Naruto watched. He had half a mind to let her go splat against the ground instead of him cracking her head open later, but decided to save her at the last second. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps, he didn't like the ideas of letting other died in front of him unless he was killing them.

In retrospect, Naruto should have let Rapunzel splat because he felt like dying himself after she landed on him, using his body as cushion. She wasn't heavy, but she didn't need to be. Her knee was between his legs, and with her entire weight, he could not hold in his scream.

Kurama didn't even make any comment. Its jaw just dropped to the ground as Naruto rolled around the grasses, holding his family jewels tearfully. It was his one of his greatest weakness.

"Naruto! Are you alright!?" Rapunzel asked. "Stop moving, and please let me check."

"I – I feeeeeelll like – I'm in hell!" Naruto groaned and gripped his bruised cock and balls. His healing power was kicking in, but hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me heal it," Rapunzel offered. Her hair could heal any kind of injuries if she wrapped around it and sung.

"Can it?" Naruto asked and dropped his pant. It was to show her the extent of the injury. "Heal it then. Make it better!"

"What is that?" Rapunzel gasped.

"It's…" Naruto blinked. "Have you ever seen a boy before?"

"What's a boy?" Rapunzel asked innocently. Her eyes stared at his swollen cock. She had never seen a boy before. From all the illustrations she saw in whatever books she was able to read, she just thought everyone was different. Her mother was different. Naruto was different. She was different.

"Ummm…" Naruto mumbled. "A boy has this… snake between their legs. If someone plays with it, it makes them feel better."

"This is a snake?" Rapunzel asked and touched it. It reacted to her touch, causing her to blink curiously.

 _What the…? Alright, calm down. Calm down... maybe she's messing with me… maybe not. Hmmm…?_

"Do you want to hold it?" Naruto asked. His eyes flexed left and right.

"Can I?"

"Yes. You can. It grows bigger if you stroke it," Naruto said. He watched her face. She seemed fascinated and enthralled by the sight of his cock. His chest rose when her fingers slipped around the thick girth of his shaft, sending pulsing warm luxurious feeling up his being. _Oh damn. I just want to eat her up right now._

"Me too," Kurama commented.

 _Shut up, furball! Nobody wants to know your opinion._

Naruto panted. "That's nice. Just take your time and do whatever you like."

"Okay," Rapunzel responded and caressed his cock in her hands. "It feels so warm and spongy."

"That's because it likes you," Naruto said. "Try rotating your hands. Ah, that's it. Now, push up and down."

"Like this?" Rapunzel asked, looking up at him as she pumped his cock with those small hands of her. It swelled greatly in size, elongated to meet her interest.

"Yes," Naruto hissed as more blood flowed to his manhood, causing it to twitch and throb. It filled out her palms while she pumped half way to the protruding crown. For the first time he met her, he started to focus on her pert little breast jiggling lightly yet enticingly beneath her tight pink dress. The view was only more arousing when she looked up at him with those innocent green eyes of her while her slender hands milked his cock, bringing it full to life.

It was so wrong, and yet, Naruto couldn't stop himself. _How far can I take this? Maybe I can get her to blow me… that would be awesome!_

"Wow," Rapunzel called out. Her eyes went wide at the full length of his stallion. "It's so big now. I can't even wrap around it anymore."

"Yes," Naruto said. He formed a small smile before dropping it. He frowned instead. "This is actually a bad thing, Rapunzel."

"It is?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Yes. It's not supposed to be like that," Naruto said and panted. "The swelling has to go down. And if it doesn't go down soon, bad things will happen."

"Bad thing!? What should I do?"

"Can you try kissing it? Kissing usually makes everything better," Naruto suggested. He paused as the girl looked at his cock. There was hesitation, but since kissing did make his wound heal, she nodded.

"Okay. If it helps," Rapunzel said. That made his cock even harder. It almost flicked out of her hand in its excitement, but Naruto wrapped his hand around it to stop it from breaking the mood. He positioned it to her, pointing at her sweet mouth. He let out a small gasp when she pursed her lips and approached the engorged purple crown. Those beautiful lips spread out on the sensitive membrane of the head, bringing jolt of delight to his spine. She gave his cock a smooth, wet and passionate.

"Oh….!" Naruto moaned and jabbed his cock to her mouth, forcing her lips to part slightly.

Rapunzel jerked back and licked her lips. There was a slick liquid coating her lips. It was unlike anything she had tasted it before. Her eyes went to his cock head. The liquid was oozing from a small slit pointing at her. She was about to open her mouth to ask, but the cock head pressed against her lips once more.

"It feels good, Rapunzel," Naruto complimented. "Why don't you give it one more kiss? But this time, open your mouth a bit bigger. Yes, like that. Just let it flow through. Something good will happen if you do."

Rapunzel blinked and nodded. She followed his suggestion and parted her lips as his cockhead pressed against them. Those virgin lips stretched further open to accommodate the wide mushroom, allowing the very tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Like that?" she hummed.

"Yes, very much," Naruto moaned and pushed his cockhead into her mouth completely. Her lips closed around the engorged membrane while she looked up at him. "Did you like the taste on your lips? Now, you can try using your tongue to find out."

Rapunzel paused for a moment. Her tongue experimentally ran over the mushroom tip, latching onto his piss slit to taste the pre-cum. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't bad after she slurped up a few hearty gulps. And without him telling her to, her tongue worked around the engorged flare head, flicking it and draining away every drop of pre-cum.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned. "If you keep doing that, you will get something delicious."

Rapunzel pulled her mouth from his cock. "Really?"

"Yes, but only if you're work for it, Rapunzel-chan," Naruto said and planted a hand on top of her head, not realizing he slipped something out he shouldn't had. He then gently pushed his huge cock back into her small mouth, returning to the wet and warm blissfulness. He desired to flood that beautiful mouth of her with potent cum. "Suck on it. If you suck really good, delicious milk will come out."

"Milk?" Rapunzel wanted to ask, but her mouth was full. She felt the cockhead pushed further into her orifice, poking the walls. Without him telling her to, her tongue went to its underbelly, licking it upwards while she attempted to suck away. Since his cock was jerking about in her mouth, making it difficult for her to continue her diligent task, her hands wrapped around the base to keep it in position.

"That's it. Do that I will fill your mouth with cum. Do you like that, Rapunzel-chan?" Naruto hissed and placed his other hand upon her. He helped her hands pumping his cock up and down while she sucked and licked provocatively, taking more into her mouth each times. With his hand on her head, helping her along, she soon bobbed on his cock with her tongue swirling along his tensing girth.

Rapunzel wasn't sure which he meant. Cum and milk was two different things, weren't they? She wasn't sure, but if they were delicious, she wanted to taste them. She bobbed her head harder, trying to milk it out from the throbbing snake. It great more agitated each passing second while trail of saliva slid down her chin. Soon, glugging sounds echoed around the bonfire. His cock was pushing against the back of her mouth and into her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto grunted and bobbed her head onto his shaft even more. When his balls were drawing up from their pouch, warning about the impending release, he pulled out and looked down at her. She was gasping for air with saliva bobbing around the edge of her mouth. Her eyes were watery. He would have stop right there, but he needed to release.

"You almost there, Rapunzel," Naruto complimented while his cock poked her cheeks and mouth. "But I don't want to feed you too much of it. It's very addictive."

"It is…?" Rapunzel gasped. Her saliva was damping her pink dress, causing her boobs to be visible.

"Yes. That's why you shouldn't swallow what come out of the snake," Naruto said. "You have to show it to me first, and then if I say so, you can swallow it. Do you understand?"

Rapunzel nodded, and with that, his cock was pushed back into her mouth and to her throat and nested within for a moment before pulling back. Both of his hands were on her head now, helping to plow his cock into her innocent mouth.

"It's coming soon," Naruto howled as he roughly fucked her face for a full minute. He had half a mind to unload in her throat, but he wanted to see her mouth full of cum. It would be a beautiful sight, and the thought alone made his cum rocketed out of his shaft at incredible pressure. "Here it is! Ughahhh!"

The boiling semen ejected from the mushroom tips, swirling into the cavity of her mouth while Naruto shook and twitched, feeling the throes of intense orgasms gripping his core. The first taste of cum was obviously disgusting evidently by her green eyes widening. Her hands pressed against his thighs while her head tried to pull free from his cock. His hand held her in place while his hips jerked, pumping into her mouth as he continued to unload his seeds recklessly.

"Mnmnnmmmm!?" Rapunzel tried to hold the milky cram in her mouth, but it was simply too much, and it began to trickle out the corner of her mouth and trailing down her chin. The trickling soon became a visible stream as her effort to contain all that cum faltered. "Hmmmmmmnnnnn!?"

Naruto didn't let her go after the last sensation flowed out of his body. He panted and looked down to see the amount of thick spunk spill out of her mouth, running down her chin and throat, soaking her pink dress and revealing much of her front. Seeing such a sight, his cock throbbed and burst a few more thick wads into her already full mouth, emptying his balls fully.

"That! Was! Incredible!" Naruto said as he slowly retreat his limpid cock from her mouth. Before the tip finally left her mouth, his hand pulled her head back to face him. "Remember what I told you?"

Rapunzel did not response. She was in a haze. She took a moment to blink and closed her lips around the mushroom head, sucking out the last bit. When his cock left her mouth and rested on her face from her chin to her forehead, she closed her mouth and looked up at him.

"Open your mouth and show me," Naruto said as his hands ran along the side of her neck, urging her to follow his command. Rapunzel slowly opened her mouth for him to see. With her tongue cradling, trying to understand the taste better, her mouth was overflowed with warm, thick cream. "Is it delicious? You can swallow it if it is."

Rapunzel swallowed.

 **– The End? –**

* * *

There is a resolution to this with a penetration scene.

What's after this? I'm thinking Snow White and Seven D… you kind of know where this is going. Where the first two episodes? It's somewhere over the rainbow… lol. I don't know. I deleted them from my page to make room, and I don't have a copy of them on my computer so they are gone. I… could rewrite them again, but… Zzzzzzzz…

For a "romantic" and "proper" version, see Forbidden Fables. Twisted Tales anthology is super twisted – kind of mess up now that I think about it. Well, whatever.


End file.
